


Pretty in Pink

by mistresscurvy



Series: Ten in Ten [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Panties, Teasing, Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you wearing girl's pants?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I told you not to tease," Liam said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the teasing square in kink_bingo. 
> 
> Thank you to lokte for the Brit pick and Olivia for the beta! ♥
> 
> Also, this is all herm_ette's fault, fyi.

In retrospect, Harry could have avoided the whole situation had he only knocked first.

But that was the whole point of them each having keycards to each other's rooms. The freedom of unlimited access to hugs and FIFA matches was worth the occasional, "Whoops, sorry!" moments they'd all experienced by now. Harry had walked in on his mates wanking, having phone sex, and, on one memorable occasion, Zayn and Perrie renewing their acquaintance with each other in a rather vigorous way. To say nothing of what the lads had walked in on him doing.

However, he'd never before heard anyone's voice sound quite like Liam's did when he pleaded, "Shut the door!" as Harry walked into his hotel room. In his panic, Harry shut the door with him still inside the room, rather than doing the sensible thing and leaving Liam to whatever was going on. But now that he was stuck here, it was only natural to be a bit curious about what could possibly make Liam sound that desperate.

He walked all the way in, eyes adjusting to the dim light of the room, mentally preparing himself for a sex swing or some bondage or whatever else Liam would think was so shocking. But all he found was Liam standing in front of the full length mirror next to the bed, naked, his hands clasped over his crotch.

"Don't tease me," Liam said quickly, not looking up from the floor. Harry sighed inwardly; he'd rather thought they were past the point of Liam worrying about any of them judging him for anything. And then his eyes finished adjusting to the dim light, and he realized that Liam wasn't naked at all.

"Are you wearing girl's pants?" Harry asked, walking closer to Liam. He didn't need to ask, he could see them now, the faint shimmer of the fabric wrapped taut around Liam's hips, the pale pink color standing out in contrast to the tan of his belly and arms.

"I told you not to tease," Liam said, still not looking at Harry.

He was almost close enough to touch Liam now. The strain of the front of the panties over Liam's junk was visible from here, his hands not enough to conceal how tight a fit they were. "I'm not teasing, love, I promise. It's not a big deal, not to me. You look quite fetching in them, really," he said, glancing up at Liam's face.

The intensity, the desperation on Liam's face when he finally looked at Harry was a bit overwhelming. "Stop it, Harry," he said, almost in a whisper.

That was his cue to leave, to enter into a nonverbal pact that this would never be spoken of again, Liam's thing for wearing girl's panties yet another piece of information about one of the four of them that was locked up tight in Harry's brain for now and always. Or it would have been, had Harry not had so much experience with what Liam sounded like when he was certain of what he wanted, and when he was open to negotiation.

He took the chance, ready to back off again in a moment if he was wrong. "Stop what, Liam?" he asked, closing the gap between them, the front of his body almost touching Liam's side. He reached out and slowly, gently ran one finger down the strip of satin covering his hip. "Stop admiring you in such pretty panties?"

The sound of relief that escaped Liam's mouth told him he was right, the way Liam's hips jerked forward punctuating his certainty. "I'm not," Liam muttered.

"What, you're not pretty? Course you are. Just look at yourself," Harry said, his fingers still tracing a lazy pattern on Liam's hip. When he looked over at them in the mirror, Liam was still staring down at his hands, lower lip caught between his teeth. Moving as slowly as he could, Harry gently lifted Liam's chin up with his free hand until Liam was looking at himself. "See?"

Liam nodded, a slight, jerky movement, before he exhaled in a short burst. " _Yeah._ "

Harry nodded back, letting his hand drift down Liam's chest, fingers just brushing over his skin, marking the slight rise of his nipple and then the descent down to his belly. "Let me see the front of your panties?"

He didn't know at first if Liam was going to do it, or how far this particular game was going to go. But after the space of a breath, Liam unclasped his hands, letting his arms fall awkwardly to his sides, and Harry was staring at his dick. The full length of it was curved off to the left, trapped by the fabric, looking painfully hard and constrained in panties not intended for it. 

The contrast between Liam's broad shoulders and his narrow hips covered in shiny pink fabric was incredible, unexpected and impossible for Harry to look away from. The panties were delicate, just a bare wisp of a thing barely concealing anything. They made Liam look vulnerable for once, revealing a piece of himself that Harry somehow hadn't seen yet after three years of sharing everything. 

"So pretty," he breathed into Liam's ear, kissing his earlobe when Liam shivered at the praise. "What were you doing in here by yourself, anyway?" he continued, fingers running over Liam's skin just above where the panties hit. 

"Just like the way it feels," Liam said, the words bursting out of him so fast Harry almost couldn't understand him. 

"Hmm? Smooth against your dick?" Harry prompted. 

Liam nodded again, still staring at himself in the mirror. "And tight. And like it's mine, just something for me--"

"Like a secret," Harry finished. 

"Yeah," Liam said, his voice a touch uncertain again. 

"And now it'll be our secret," Harry said firmly. "If that's okay."

Liam's eyes met his in the mirror. "Yeah, Harry," Liam said, sounding more like himself again. "It's always okay."

"So can I touch you then?" Harry asked quickly, softly, his fingers already itching to reach down and cup Liam through the satin front of the panties. He held off though, waiting for Liam's response. 

"Please," Liam said finally, his voice breaking a bit on the word, and just like that Harry wanted to give him something else altogether. 

"You want me to touch you," he said, his right hand slipping around Liam's back until he was holding Liam's hip, pulling him gently against Harry's body. 

" _Yes,_ Harry," Liam answered, his eyes still locked on Harry's in the mirror. His eyebrows drew together when Harry's left hand stayed above the waistband of his panties, still stroking back and forth over the skin, but he didn't say anything more. The low moan he let out when Harry's fingers brushed down over the head of his cock was almost what Harry wanted, though. 

But not quite, so he withdrew his hand just as quickly, Liam's hips pressing forward against nothing. "Do you want me to touch you here?" Harry asked before Liam could complain, his right hand skimming down over Liam's arse, fingers just dipping beneath the elastic against his thighs. "Or somewhere else?"

"Harry, _stop,_ " Liam said, the frustration starting to come through in his voice. 

"Stop what?" Harry asked, his voice the perfect pitch of innocence, a tone he'd mastered after long practice. 

But Liam knew him better than almost anyone, and he stopped twitching at the words, staring at Harry in the mirror. 

"You _know_ what," said Liam finally, mouth dropping open a touch when Harry ran his fingers up the crack of his arse. He was watching Liam's stomach, the quick motion of him breathing, the way he would stop for a moment when Harry dragged his left hand closer to his cock. Both of Liam's hands were pressed hard to the outside of his thighs, not moving even when Harry hooked his thumb in the back of his panties. 

"I want to hear it," Harry said, lips brushing against Liam's ear, hand making contact with Liam's cock for an instant before he withdrew again. 

"Stop teasing me," Liam half-growled, the desperation threading through his voice again, and yes. 

"You don't want me to tease you about how pretty you look?" Harry asked, finally closing his hand around Liam's dick. Moaning, Liam pushed his hips hard against Harry's hand, and Harry let him, let him ride the palm of his hand. "So pretty in your panties."

"Harry," Liam whimpered, gasping sharply when Harry dragged his middle finger up the crack of his arse. 

"Bet you want the other lads to see you like this, in your pretty pretty panties. Wonder if they'd tease you," Harry said without thinking it through. Before he could get too worried though, Liam had snaked his arm up around Harry's shoulders, gripping him hard. 

"Oh god," Liam moaned, his entire body shaking as he thrust hard against Harry's hand. Harry struggled to hold him upright as Liam's dick pulsed once, twice and he came, soaking the fabric and creaming himself. 

When Liam's breath against his neck finally slowed, Harry gave Liam's dick one final squeeze, eliciting a whine and a surprising nip on his neck. He let his hand slide back up to Liam's stomach when he felt sure Liam could more or less support his own weight. His hand felt tacky, and he sort of wanted to lick it. Maybe that was a step over whatever line they were newly drawing tonight, though. 

Liam distracted him from such things when he pulled away just enough to press a sweet kiss to Harry's mouth. The kiss felt like something between a thank you and a promise, and Harry kissed him back and tried to say that either was fine with him. 

Promise or thank you or something else entirely, Harry was certain that neither of them should still be on their feet, and he pulled them onto the bed, Liam landing mostly on top of Harry. He ran his hand through Liam's hair, only remembering when it got stuck in his hair that his fingers were still sticky. 

"Oops," he said, Liam curled up under his other arm, laughing against his neck. 

"Bit messy, that," Liam said, and Harry hmmed his agreement. 

He settled for patting the top of Liam's head lovingly, giving his hand a quick lick when he couldn't resist it any longer. 

"Harry," Liam groaned, still giggling a bit, and Harry licked his hand again and then gave Liam a big grin. 

"What?" he asked. 

Liam shook his head against Harry's shoulder. "Oh, absolutely nothing."

Harry dropped his hand down on top of Liam's hip, his panties already familiar to his touch. "I'm sorry, we've ruined your panties, I think."

There was a pause, and then Liam's hand reached up to tap on Harry's mouth. "Don't worry about it. I, uh. I've got more."

* * *

Two nights later, Harry sat waiting for Liam, wondering what was taking him so long to get ready for a night at a club. Harry and the other lads had been ready for ages, even Zayn, who was normally the caboose of every train. How long did it take to pick out the proper snapback, anyway.

He was even more perplexed when Liam showed up wearing what had to be a new pair of jeans, dark and snug and held up around his actual waist with a belt, of all things. 

Before they left for the club, Harry gave Liam a look, raising an eyebrow. Liam didn't respond at all for a moment, but then he looked down quite deliberately, clasping his hands in front of his crotch. A faint blush was spreading across his cheeks.

Harry smiled. It was going to be a good evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [livejournal](http://mistresscurvy.livejournal.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy) | [tumblr](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
